


Dream Land

by Kajune



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: Birthday gift for Kali (aka "bleedingsalt")





	Dream Land

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thorkified](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/gifts).



When the night sky fell upon the world of Asgard, Thor often made a quick trip to his bedchamber and refused to be disturbed by anything on his way there. It was an unusual sight for the residents of the royal palace, who so clearly remembered their prince was a fan of staying up until dawn came. 

Nowadays, Thor seemed to spite the final hours of each day by going to sleep early. His friends theorized that Thor was merely excited to begin a new day, to ride into another adventure under the morning sun. It was this theory that kept everyone from asking questions or worrying about him too much.

Thor never gave an explanation beyond “tired” and people believed that. In truth, Thor had simply found sanctuary in his dreams. Within them, the moon never rose and the sky was always illuminated by the beautiful morning sun, but what made the landscapes of his dreams more dazzling than the real world was the presence of his beloved brother.

Loki.

Inside his dreams, Thor saw the fresh face of a man he had grown up adoring. He dreamed of their adventures, the playful ones that involved no evil schemes and just the two of them, with or without companions, enjoying a good time.

Thor could never get over how those days vanished from reality without his notice. One minute, prince Loki of Asgard was his charming and supportive self, the next he had Thor banished from home out of jealousy and hatred. It was all because of a secret kept by their father, Odin, and Thor could not prevent the shattering of his brother’s heart, a truth that drove a wedge between them so violently Loki was never the same again.

Thor hated the truth, a story about Loki’s origins and how he was never an Asgardian in the first place. Though hearing it himself changed nothing about how he felt toward Loki - in fact, nothing could - his words of adoration and forgiveness fell on deaf ears.

Thor wanted nothing more than to have his brother back, to have those joyful days back too. Wishful thinking, he knew, given how upset Loki was and what he decided to do when he arrived on Earth, but Thor couldn’t help but _want_. 

When a disaster made its way into Asgard’s territory and took the life of their mother, Frigga, Thor didn’t think things could get any worse. Friggs was a big part in his and Loki’s joyful days, she was Loki’s favorite parent and a morality chain to the wayward former prince, but without her, Loki’s heart only shattered further, and where love and affection once were was replaced by pure bitterness and rage. 

Loki was never the same, yet Thor still hoped. Even as they journeyed to the realm of their enemies to enact revenge, Thor still hoped. Even as Loki bled out and eyes closed for the last time, Thor still hoped. Even as he brought his brother’s body back to Asgard with a victory to tell, Thor still hoped.

The Loki of the past never returned. The Loki of the present was gone.

All Thor was left with were memories, both happy and sad, and no new ones could ever be made. Thor was fortunate that memories almost always paved way to dreams, and within, only within his dreams, could Thor see Loki again.

It was a small comfort and one he could not share with others. Many still resented Loki for his transformation into a villain, a bitter madman who tried to usurp the throne of Asgard and bring disaster upon Earth. Thor alone forgave him, and proved his loyalty by paying “visits” to his brother every night to remind him that... 

“You will always be my brother. My beloved brother,”

Loki always smiled radiantly at those words. It was a sight that stole Thor’s breath away, made his heart skip a beat and his own lips form a smile in return. In his dreams, Thor could make Loki happy again, with words and gestures, with praises and adventures, much unlike in the real world, where he had miserably failed to restore Loki’s happiness.

Of course, the Loki of his dreams was, in form, the Loki of the present but with the heart and memories of the Loki of the past. He did not know of the heartbreak he had experienced later in life, he still believed as much as Thor did that they were brothers, in blood and bone, and Loki had killed no innocent person and had not yet lost his mother.

The Loki Thor visited every night was innocent in mind and heart and Thor never thought to let him know of all he would lose, for Thor wished Loki had not lost anything. Each and every moment spent in these dreams was more or less a re-enactment of days long gone that Thor cherished with all of his heart.

Even if it changed nothing to remind Dream!Loki of his love, Thor still delighted in telling him, again and again. He would shower love on his brother, through hugs and kisses, again and again. He would take Loki on adventures and play with him, again and again.

No matter the state of the real world, in Thor’s dreams, he was reunited with Loki. Each night, they were together, and Thor would never let his brother know of loneliness, of sorrow, or abandonment.

 Thor was here for him, he will always be.

“I promise.”

 


End file.
